There is a growing need to increase the throughput of communication links while maintaining high quality of the transmitted symbols. OFDM systems multiplex symbols in the frequency domain thereby increasing the throughput. During the generation of the OFDM symbols phase noise is added to the OFDM symbols. There is a need to reduce the phase noise.
The following articles provide an illustration of the prior art:    [1] K.-P. Ho, “Subband equaliser for chromatic dispersion of optical fibre,” Electron. Lett., vol. 45, no. 24, p. 1224, 2009.    [2] M. Nazarathy and A. Tolmachev, “Sub-banded DSP architectures based on under-decimated filter-banks for coherent OFDM receivers,” IEEE Signal Process. Mag., Special Issue on Advanced DSP and Coding for Multi-Tb/s Optical Transport 31, pp. 70-81 (2014).    [3] A. Tolmachev, M. Orbach, M. Meltsin, R. Hilgendorf, Y. Birk, and M. Nazarathy, “Real-time FPGA Implementation of Efficient Filter-Banks for Digitally Sub-banded Coherent DFT-S OFDM Receiver,” in OFC'13, 2013, p. OW3B.1.    [4] M. Nazarathy and A. Tolmachev, “Digitally sub-banded coherent optical OFDM transmission,” in OFC 2014, 2014, pp. Invited, Tu3G.1.    [5] W. Shieh, Y. Tang, and B. S. Krongold, “DFT-Spread OFDM for Optical Communications,” in 9th International Conference on Optical Internet (COIN), 2010, 2010.    [6] C. Li, Q. Yang, T. Jiang, Z. He, M. Luo, C. Li, X. Xiao, D. Xue, and X. Yi, “Investigation of Coherent Optical Multi-band DFT-S OFDM in Long Haul Transmission,” Photonics Technol. Lett., 2012.    [7] Y. Tang, W. Shieh, and B. S. Krongold, “DFT-Spread OFDM for Fiber Nonlinearity Mitigation,” IEEE Photon. Technol. Lett., vol. 22, no. 16, pp. 1250-1252, August 2010.    [8] G. Shulkind and M. Nazarathy, “An analytical study of the improved nonlinear tolerance of DFT-spread OFDM and its unitary-spread OFDM generalization,” Opt. Express, vol. 20, no. 23, pp. 25884-25901, 2012.    [9] Y. Tang, W. Shieh, and B. S. Krongold, “Fiber Nonlinearity Mitigation in 428-Gb/s Multiband Coherent Optical OFDM Systems,” in OFC/NFOEC—Conference on Optical Fiber Communication and the National Fiber Optic Engineers Conference, 2010, p. JThA6.    [10] X. Liu, P. Winzer, C. Sethumadhavan, S. Randel, and S. Corteselli, “Multiband DFT-Spread-OFDM Equalizer with Overlap-and-Add Dispersion Compensation for Low-Overhead and Low-Complexity Channel Equalization,” in OFC'13, 2013, vol. 2, no. 2, p. OW3B.2.    [11] N. Sigron, I. Tselniker, and M. Nazarathy, “Carrier phase estimation for optically coherent QPSK based on Wiener-optimal and adaptive Multi-Symbol Delay Detection (MSDD),” Opt. Express, vol. 20, no. 3, pp. 1981-2003, January 2012.    [12] I. Tselniker, N. Sigron, and M. Nazarathy, “Joint phase noise and frequency offset estimation and mitigation for optically coherent QAM based on adaptive multi-symbol delay detection (MSDD),” Opt. Express, vol. 20, no. 10, pp. 10944-10962, 2012.    [13] A. Tolmachev, I. Tselniker, M. Meltsin, I. Sigron, D. Dahan, A. Shalom, and M. Nazarathy, “Multiplier-free Phase Recovery with Polar-domain Multi-Symbol-Delay-Detector,” J. Light. Technol., 2013.    [14] I. Tselniker, A. Tolmachev, M. Nazarathy, and S. Member, “Multiplier-Free Joint Carrier Recovery for 16-QAM Synchronous or Agile Burst Receivers,” Photonics Technol. Lett., vol. 25, no. 21, pp. 2133-2136, 2013.    [15] S. Zhang, P. Y. Kam, J. Chen, and C. Yu, “Decision-aided maximum likelihood detection in coherent optical phase-shift-keying system,” Opt. Express, vol. 17, no. 2, pp. 703-715, 2009.    [16] X. Zhou, “Hardware Efficient Carrier Recovery Algorithms for Single-Carrier QAM systems,” in Advanced Photonics Congress, SPPCOM'12, 2012, p. SpTu3A.1.    [17] T. Pfau, S. Hoffmann, and R. Noe, “Hardware-Efficient Coherent Digital Receiver Concept With Feedforward Carrier Recovery for-QAM Constellations,” J. Light. Technol., vol. 27, no. 8, pp. 989-999, 2009.    [18] I. Fatadin, D. Ives, and S. J. Savory, “Laser Linewidth Tolerance for 16-QAM Coherent Optical Systems Using QPSK Partitioning,” Photonics Technol. Lett., vol. 22, no. 9, pp. 631-633, 2010.    [19] Q. Zhuge, X. Xu, Z. A. El-Sahn, M. E. Mousa-Pasandi, M. Morsy-Osman, M. Chagnon, M. Qiu, and D. V. Plant, “Experimental investigation of the equalization-enhanced phase noise in long haul 56 Gbaud DP-QPSK systems,” Opt. Exp. 20, 13841-13846 (2012)    [20] A. P. T. Lau, T. S. R. Shen, W. Shieh and K. P. Ho, “Equalization-enhanced phase noise for 100 Gb/s transmission and beyond with coherent detection,” Optics Express, vol. 18, pp. 17239-17251, (2010).    [21] M. G. Taylor, “Phase Estimation Methods for Optical Coherent Detection Using Digital Signal Processing,” J. Light. Technol., vol. 27, no. 7, pp. 901-914, 2009.    [22] N. Kikuchi, “Higher-order Multilevel Signal Transmission using Coherent Receiver with Digital-Delay Detection,” in OFC 2013, 2013, p. OTh4E.5.    [23] X. Liu, “Data-Aided Multi-Symbol Phase Estimation for Receiver Sensitivity Enhancement in Optical DQPSK—paper CThB4,” in Coherent Optical Techniques and Applications (COTA), 2006.    [24] K. P. Zhong, J. H. Ke, Y. Gao, and J. C. Cartledge, “Linewidth-Tolerant and Low-Complexity Two-Stage Carrier Phase Estimation Based on Modified QPSK Partitioning for Dual-Polarization 16-QAM Systems,” J. Light. Technol., vol. 31, no. 1, pp. 50-57, 2013.    [25] W. Shieh and K. Ho, “Equalization-enhanced phase noise for coherent-detection systems using electronic digital signal processing,” Opt. Express, vol. 16, no. 20, pp. 15718-15727, 2008.    [26] A. P. T. Lau, W. Shieh, and K.-P. Ho, “Equalization-Enhanced Phase Noise for 100 Gb/s transmission with coherent detection,” in OptoElectronics and Communications Conference, 2009. OECC, 2009, vol. 3, p. FQ3.    [27] P. Vaidaynathan, S.-M. Phoong, and Y.-P. Lin, Signal Processing and optimization for transceiver systems. Cambridge Univ. Press, 2010.    [28] T. M. Schmidl and D. C. Cox, “Robust frequency and timing synchronization for OFDM,” Commun. IEEE Trans., vol. 45, no. 12, pp. 1613-1621, 1997.    [29] H. Minn, V. K. Bhargava, and K. B. Letaief, “A robust timing and frequency synchronization for OFDM systems,” Wirel. Commun., vol. 24, pp. 822-839, 2003.    [30] A. Bar, A. Tolmachev, M. Nazarathy, and S. Member, “In-Service Monitoring of Chromatic Dispersion With Filter-Bank Digitally Sub-Banded OFDM,” Photonics Technol. Lett., vol. 25, no. 22, pp. 2189-2192, 2013.    [31] B. Porat, A Course in Digital Signal Processing. John Wiley and Sons, 1997.